His Brother's Keeper
by Viceroy
Summary: Megaman and Protoman learn to understand each other IT'S THE END
1. I Stand With You

**His Brother's Keeper**

  
  
  
  


The rain poured , hard and furious outside the small house as though the heavens themselves had opened the very flood gates of the great beyond, and were determined to bring forth a powerful deluge.

Inside however was a different story, a warm fire crackled in the hearth, keeping the chill out and gave a soft glow to the living room.

Rock lay on the floor, his head resting on his hands , the fire giving his hair an orange glow. The TV mumbled something about a giant sale at some store, but Rock only half heard it, he was only too happy to let the fire slowly "roast" him.

Dr. Light sat on the couch watching the news, "Hmmm" he sighed another three days of this horrible rain, he shut the Tv off and watched as Rock turned himself to his other side to be evenly "roasted ".

"Comfy?" The Doctor asked the small lump on the floor.

Rock, gave a slight nod and stretched himself out to his full four feet, he had almost fallen into a peaceful sleep when the front door was thrown open. 

Rain and wind rushed inside and assaulted his peacefulness in an instant.

Rock got up, all tranquility forgotten.

"Blues !" Dr. Light gaped as the older of his two robot "sons" prowled in to the room. Rain dripped from his red and grey armor and his yellow scarf was plastered to his chest.

"Father " Protoman began " I was just informed that a shipment of laser weapons was stolen from a cybernetics lab not long ago, I was given this " He handed Dr. Light a picture " This was taken by the security camera"

The figure in the picture was shrouded in darkness , but there was no mistaking the large fins on the back of his helmet "Bass!" Rock said looking at the pic.

"Yes" Protoman said " I'm going after him, if those weapons get on to the street we're in for a butt load of trouble."

"I'll go with you" Rock cried jumping over the sofa to stand by his big brother.

"I don't need your help!" Protoman snapped "Besides you'll just get in the way!"

"I will not!" 

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Enough , both of you!!" Dr. Light cut in , "Blues I know you value your independence but would Rock's presence bother you that much? It may help to have an extra set of eyes...um..no joke intended "

Blues clenched his teeth at the remark, "Fine , you can come" he replied sharply.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Protoman waited outside in the rain, for Rock to suit up.

Dr. Light watched his older "Son" from the window, "Oh Blues, your stubborn as ever aren't you. You still feel that you must prove yourself"

Dr. Light sighed Protoman had been his first attempt at creating life. He had been thrilled by his creation and then just as quickly crushed. While he observed Protoman's ability to touch , to feel, and to think for himself were all there, he noticed also a terrible flaw in Blues that became painfully apparent as soon as the robot opened his eyes . Blues was blind.

At first the Dr. had taken to shepherding him around , but after awhile Blues personality and his pride refused such treatment . He learned to accommodate for his blindness, and since .Dr. Light could not seem to fix it , he still did.

The dark visor he wore kept the world guessing. Even his little brother Rock, didn't know that Blues had never **seen** him .

Blues had hated the way people treated him when they knew, he did not like anybody to coddle him. 

And now, though he was fiercely loyal to his "Father " his desire to be on his own drove him away for long periods of time .

  
  
  
  


"Ok, I'm ready" Rock announced coming into the living room dressed in the blue armor he wore as Mega man.

"Take care Rock and be careful" Dr. Light hugged the blue robot 

"Let's go.....the night will cover us " Protoman announced standing in the door way.

"Right!" Megaman followed him out the door and into the night.

  
  
  
  


To be Continued ....... 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Don't Look Back

**His Brothers Keeper** ------part 2

  
  
  
  


"There's the stolen shipment" Megaman whispered .

They were watching from atop a hillside covered by thick pines as Bass and his fellow stooges loaded their stolen goods on to a truck. 

"Good we found them, now you stay here "Protoman said as he started to sneak down from the trees.

"What!" Megaman snapped .

"Your services are no longer required Rock, now shut up!!" Protoman hissed " I can do this myself !!!

Megaman glared at him, but sat down, "I'm just as capable as you are" He whispered 

"No doubt you are , Now shut the fuck up!!!" 

Rock flinched at the intensity of the words. Why was his brother always so mean and cold to him.

" Oh well I can watch at least" he scrambled to the edge, and watched carefully over the cliff hang , as Protoman crept through the forest to the edge of the camp unnoticed. 

Cautiously he inched to the pile of weapons , gently placed an explosive and crept back into the cover of the forest.

Megaman watched astonished as Protoman repeated this several times around the camp, placing explosives at random points and falling back. Never once having to engage even one of the guards.

Rock had thought Blues to be the impatient type who would run in and bash the lot of them up and be done . Instead his brother would wait , long minutes if necessary for a guard to move away before making a move.

He was amazed by this display. So much so that he failed to notice the strain he was causing to a dry pine branch till it snapped.

"AAAgghhh!!!!" Megaman cried out as he tumbled down the cliff side.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Protman set another explosive , then took his place back in the forest, "There, last one" he smiled to himself. He'd managed to set the entire camp without being seen once.

"Now all I have to do is grab Rock and......huh....what's that...?" Blues swung his head in the direction of the sound.

"AAAgghhh!!!" Came Megamans shrill cry.

"Rock, no!!!! " He took off through the forest towards the cliff.

  
  


"Uhhnnnn..." Rock had begun to pick himself up when he was yanked to his feet roughly, by a large hand. "Well, looks like we got us a spy" A grey robot sneered.

Megaman looked around to see that a group of robots surrounded him, their cannons powered up and aimed at his chest. His eyes went wide , he would never be able to fight off this many.

"I've ruined the whole mission " he thought miserably.

"So little boy blue did show up after all!" Bass laughed appearing from one of the tents. "Did you have a good trip ...." 

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!! **

Protoman's first set of explosions went off , to the left of the gloating robot throwing him to the ground.

"You idiot's" Bass shouted " he's planted explosives , run!!!!" 

**BOOM**,** BOOM** **!!!!!!! ** Two more eruptions went off, soon the camp was engulfed in thick smoke . The group surrounding Megaman hesitated unable to see. It was all that was needed. A shield flew out of the woods severing their bodies in half . Megaman took the opportunity to fire at another bot that was charging towards him. 

As he got to his feet Protoman leapt beside him, covering his flank.

"Big brother..I......" Megaman didn't know what to say, Protoman's face was set in a grim line as he shoved both of them out of the way.

"We were supposed to be gone before the explosives went off!!!!" The older boy shouted "Not right in the damn thick off it!!!!!"

"............I'm ..sorry....." Megaman cried as another explosion rocked the ground .

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Bass jumped on to one of the transports, taking as many weapons as he could .

"Move it!!!" He ordered one of his cronies , who floored the gas and took off.

"Protoman!!!!" Bass seethed, "I might have known. Blue boy isn't smart enough to pull a stunt like that.....You damn bastard you've destroyed months of planning and cost me valuable resources " Bass pick up a powerful beam cannon and pointed it at Megaman. " Say goodbye to your little brother, Protman I'll let you live after all what fun is murder if there are no mourners.

This ends now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He pulled the trigger. 

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Dodge, kick, duck, punch, dodge punch.....

Protoman kept the rhythm going in his head. The camp was destroyed, the last explosion taking out almost all of the remaining robots.

Protoman swung his shield savagely taking off his opponents head. He was not amused. 

The plan had gone completely wrong. 

He could hear Megaman struggling with the last of their opponents , off to his right.

Blues ground his teeth, "Stupid...stupid Rock. I should have done this myself ," he stood back ready to let Megaman finish off the last one when he heard a sound .

Blues listened carefully "What is ..it?" He thought. He listened intently picking through the other noises that surrounded him, the clanging of armor the cursing of robots , the steady thumping of feet and the crackling sounds of fire all assaulted his senses. But there was something else as well, soft elusive yet unmistakably deadly.

Then like lighting it hit him, it was a cannon being charged and pointed at ......

"No!" Blues cried diving in to the fight, he shoved Megaman out of the way, and gathering his feet under him tried to do the same.

He almost made it......but not quite. The lasers destructive beam hit him on the side of the head.

  
  


"No!!!!" Rock screamed .

Basse's laughter could be heard throughout the forest as he made his get away.

"Blues?" Megaman inched over to him "Blues?..... Blues!!!"

  
  
  
  


Blues lay sprawled in the mud, the robot who didn't like others would never move again, he had given his life to save his brother "

  
  
  
  


To be continued..............

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Colour Of Despair

**His Brothers Keeper** ------ part 3

  
  
  
  
  
  


"NO!!!!" Megaman crawled over to where his brother lay. "Blues,...Blues!!!" He shook the limp form.

"....un..unnggh" 

"Blues your alive...your alive!!" Rock sobbed hugging the older boy tightly.

Um..Arrghh!!!" Blues yelped. His helmet had been blown off, and Rock could see that the left side if his face had been burnt, blood trickled from a gash above his eye.

"I'm sorry Blues, ...I'm so sorry" Rock whimpered, trying to hug him.

"I should have come myself!!!" Blues yelled pushing Rock back from him. " But no instead I bring some damn useless robot with me that can't even walk two steps without tripping.....Oh that's right Rock, start crying that's real mature!!!!!"

"Stop being so mean....why are you always so mean to me?" The little blue bomber wailed.

"Oh get over it , and stop whining!!!" Blues snapped at him.

"...Why..are ...you..a.a...always mad ...why..... **look at me** when I'm talking to you dammit !!!! "Rock screamed back. "I......" He gasped when he looked closely at his brothers eyes. They weren't focusing on him , not quite...... "Oh my god!!!" Rock stumbled back, as realization suddenly dawned on him. " Blues........you....your...your blind. Hang on I'll help you!!"

"I'm not a fucking invalid Rock. I don't need your help!!!!! ....so...so...unghhh" Blues pitched forward , as his conscious left him.

Rock jump up grabbing his brother before he hit the ground. He gave a panicked cry from his throat before turning and racing for home.

"Blues I'm sorry, I'm sorry ...Oh god " Rock thought miserably "I'm so stupid , I've ruined the whole mission...I'm sorry ....I'm sorry Blues...I got you injured....I'm sorry .....I'm sorry.....I've blinded you brother..I'm sorry ..I'm sorry ...."**I'M SORRY**!!!" Rock howled out in utter sorrow.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Days went by in what felt like minutes for Rock. He sat beside the bed his brother lay in, to numb to move, to scared to leave.

He had managed to get Blues back to Dr. Lights where the good Dr. treated his injuries , Blues was healing well , his system was taking care of the concussion he'd suffered. It had been a bumpy ride the past few days and he still was not awake.

Rock sat with him, just so he wouldn't be alone. He was there to warm him when Blues shivered with chills, and he was there when his brothers temperature spiked high enough to send him into delirium, placing cool clothes across his brow and always glancing nervously at the closed eyes, silently hating himself for causing his brother so much suffering. "Your blind because of me" Rock cried softly, laying his head on to Blues's chest, he listened to the workings of his brothers insides before hearing a soft voice 

"Rock?"

"Blues" he stood up "Blues..."

Blues winced as he touched his head "Where am I?"

"Your at Dr. Lights place .. you were injured in the fight...I'm sorry"

Blues pushed past him, only to be shoved back down into bed.

"I'm sorry Blues but you are in no condition to be on your own right now" Dr. lights voice cut in.

Blues shut his eyes tightly. Clenching the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. "I'm not helpless, and I don't need to be catered to"

"No Blues your not helpless, but you are hurt , and for now your staying here, ok?" Light was firm.

"Yes , Father" Blues sighed.

"Good it will give you system time to repair itself." The Dr. said " I've fixed all that I could , now we just have to let time do the rest"

Rock gulped from the doorway "Fixed all he can fix ..then....that means Blues is blind for good.....oh no" he hung his head and slunk into his bedroom.

  
  


At lunch the next day, Rock picked at his food sadly, wishing that he could just turn back time and make everything better. "If only I hadn't gone with him, ..if only I had of been more careful......if only it had of been me instead......."

"Rock" 

"Huh?" Rock looked up in to the face of Dr.Light.

"Are you alright Rock...you seem distracted"

"Um...I was just thinking " he answered glumly .

"Well you should eat , don't you think?"

"I'm not really hungry" Rock said lowering his eyes.

"I see..."

"I'm gonna go see Blues...um..may I go?"

"Of course" Dr. Light smiled shaking his head "Rock certainly loves to accept Blues abuse"

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Blues.." Rock looked around to find the room empty. "Blues!!...Hey Blues!" he hollered.

"What?!" came a muffled reply.

"Where are you?!!" Rocked called .

"I'm in here"

"Where?"

"I'm on the john!" Blues shouted from the bathroom.

Rocked knocked on the door.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Rock asked

"**OH for Christ sake Rock, What do you think I'm doing on the john!!!!!!!!**

"Um...I don't know" 

"I'm having a shit ok?" Blues shouted. A moment later Rock heard the bathroom flush and Blues walk out.

"You wanna go inspect be my guess" Blues began to walk down the hall.

Rock sighed, his brother had a colourful way of conversation. He noticed Blues was going to the stairs

"Wait Blues!!" Rock shouted, dashing in front of him and grabbing his arm. He wouldn't allow Blues to get hurt anymore. "It's my fault he's blind" Rock thought to himself.

"Why were you...um going down stairs? " he asked.

"Blues glowered, "Because I'm hungry Rock...I'm going to get something to eat" Blues pushed Rock to the side.

"No!!..wait...you stay here" Rock dragged Blues to the couch. "I'll get you some lunch"

"Stay put!!" Rock ran off.

"Fuck!!" Blues cried burying his face into his hands. "It's happening again, everyone waiting on me, pushing me here dragging me there . Treating me like I'm a helpless little waif!!!"

He got up and kicked the coffee table . "Not again I refuse to be pitied, I won't be treated like a sheep that needs to be herded around."

Rock came back and was surprised to find, the room in shambles. He was even more startled when Blues slapped the tray from his hands. "Blues stop!!!" he cried "You'll hurt yourself!!!" 

Rock hugged his brother tightly, "Please stop....please...I'll watch out for you"

"I don't need fucking supervision ok!!!!...so piss off!!!!" Blues twisted away from the embrace.

He kicked Rock square in the stomach, and ran to his room.

  
  
  
  


Blues lay on his side . "Why..why does it always gotta be the same. It's not a big deal...so I can't see. Why do they always seem to feel that I gotta have my hand held.

I just wanna be normal, that's all... I don't wanna have to prove myself all the time . Why can't they see that...why..why.........Rock....I'm sorry little brother. I don't mean to yell, I don't mean to get mad at you so easily either .....your so innocent ..... your kindness makes you so easy to hurt . I don't want to ...but time and time again I do. You always try to make me happy, to be kind and gentle, and I always leave you in tears. Yelling at you, or father or anyone at all.

I'm sorry little brother....please forgive me...I yell because at times I don't know what else to do" Burying his face into one of the soft pillows on his bed , Blues eventually drifted off.

  
  
  
  


To be Continued....... 


	4. Don't Laugh At Me

** His Brothers Keeper**-----part 4

  
  
  
  


"Unn..nn.." Blues mumbled , he was awaken by the sound of the Tv, some time later in the main room. Getting up , he went to investigate. He heard Dr. Lights breathing as he approached from behind. "Father what's happening?" he asked listening to the reporter.

"It's Bass. He's holed up in a warehouse. He attempted to rob the cybertronics lab again.

"I have to stop him" Blues said fiercely.

"No Blues" Dr.Light cut in " Rock will handle it"

"But Father" Blues started to protest.

"No but's Blues, " Dr.Light scolded "Your brother is more than able"

Blues, stammered " but ...but this is Rock we're talking about!!!"

Dr.Light gave him a stern look "Blues, Rock is a talented and resourceful young man. He can get out of the worst scrapes ...you don't have to worry."

Suddenly , Rock came rushing in to the room "excuse me Dad, big brother,...could I have some help. I got my hand stuck in the peanut butter jar.

Dr. Light tried to pull the blue bombers hand free. Then Blues tried.

"How did you get it stuck like this?" Blues grunted.

"I don't know...I'm sorry" Rock said.

" Why the hell would you put your hand in a jar...unngg..when your wearing your armor!!!!" Blues growled.

Rock hung his head, "I'm sorry....I was hungry"

""Go get a hammer Rock" Light said finally, "we'll have to break the jar.

Megaman nodded numbly and ran off to find one.

Blues gave the good Dr. a bewildered look "Are you sure you added the brain matrix when you made him?"

"Blues!!!"

"Sorry..." Blues turned to go.

"Stop. Where are you going?"

"You know where I'm going !!" Blues snapped trying to hold his temper.

"Your brother is capable of handling the situation without you" Light stated

"But not me right!!! I can't do any thing without him. I can't be trusted to handle a situation without someone standing behind me!!!" Blues spat. 

"Blues.."

"**No...I'm sick of this...I don't want the little shit as my god damn shadow!!!. And I......**

The small blue robot, edged back from the corner, with tears in his eyes. Rock quickly went out the back door, and ran as fast as his little legs would take him to the warehouse, he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Blues" Light said more gently .

"Father ,have I not proven myself capable...please..let me go" Blues choked

"But Blues.."

"No...,I won't hear it, all my life people have held me back, kept me safe ,took my hand......I can't accept that anymore.!!!!......." Blues jumped back ripping off his shirt, and opening the panel on his chest.

"Blues!!!" Dr.Light cried, "Close that at once. That's very delicate , you could kill yourself if you touched the wrong thing.!!!!"

A smile played on Blues lips "I can't disobey you Father, I would never do so. But now I am making a demand!!!" He held his fingers inches from his exposed chest "give me my freedom or give me my death!!"

"Go!!" Light gasped "go Blues. And know that I will worry about you as I do Rock, not because you are blind but because I'm your father and it is my job to do so" 

Blues felt a strong aching in his heart for this man, his father and it dawned on him,." we've lost so much time that could have been spent together as...a...family"

"Thank you father" Blues ran from the room, rushing to catch up to his little brother.

"Maybe we still can"

  
  


******************************************************************************

Protoman edged quietly along the side of the complex, listening carefully. He could hear Megaman's foot steps ahead of him. "Good , he doesn't know I'm tailing him.

Blues had decided to keep his presence from Rock a secret, remembering Rocks reaction when he'd tried to go downstairs by himself, he didn't want the young robot distracted by feeling he had to protect him.

"hmmm" Protoman sniffed the air "Chlorine. We're at the water treatment plant" He quickly made his way into the building, after hearing Megaman enter. "Easy, easy" he chided himself to keep behind his brothers blue form, "It will only distract him if he knew you were here"

He listened as Rock started down the hallway, then began to follow silently. "He'll treat me like all the others now" Blues thought sadly. "I wish that it....huh?" He heard Megaman turn to go into a main room.

"Stop!!" he cried out.

Megaman turned and pointed his cannon in the direction of the voice. "Come out...or I shoot!!!!"Rock snapped.

"Easy bro, it's me" Protoman stepped out from the shadows.

"Blues,..but..but you shouldn't be here...you could get hurt!"

"Not as much as you would've if you'd taken that next step"

"What do you mean?" 

"There's an electrical grid on the floor and infrared laser beams crossing the room and doorway."

"How do you know?" Rock asked

"I can hear the electrical current through the walls and.." he sniffed the air "I can smell the sensors"

"Smell the sensors?" Rock looked at him confused.

Blues tapped his nose "Ozone"

Meagman gaped, he'd almost gotten himself killed.

"Watch this, "Blues said removing his visor he tilted it just so and out it between the laser beam. The beam shot across the room and disabled the beam generator.

"Wow" Rock breathed, "But how do we get across the floor, the electric grid is still on.

Protoman removed his scarf, tying his flute to one end , he swung it upwards. The scarf acted as a whip, holding on to one of the pipes in the ceiling. Blues tugged on it testing it's strength then swung gracefully to the other side. Giving a flick of his wrists the scarf unwound and dropped into Blues hand. He wrapped the scarf back around his neck, and deactivated the grid.

"Here we go, ".

Rock watched, completely stunned by this.

"You coming, ?" Blues asked.

******************************************************************************

  
  


"Where are we?" Rock asked a while later. They had been slowly going through the warehouse, but hadn't found any sign of Bass. They had finally made it to the lower levels and to the water storage section.

"We're at the water treatment plant ," Protoman replied.

Rock glanced nervously around, they were on a narrow ramp right above the storage vats. Creeping warily over to the edge, he looked down into the yawning mouth of a vat. The water was dark....and for them ...deadly... Robots couldn't swim. If they went over their head, their internal cavities would flood and their inner workings would stop. It would be a slow painful death.

"Un...Blues how deep do you think those vats are?" Rock gulped hurrying away from the edge.

"Hmm...probably thirteen or fourteen feet.." Blues shrugged.

"Fifteen feet actually !" Basses voice echoed in warehouse. "Ha ha ha ha ha !!!!"

Protoman's head swung wildly, Basse's laughter seemed to come from everywhere. The echo was throwing off his senses. 

"Blues where is he!!!" Megaman cried .

"I don't know!!!" Protoman gasped.

  
  


  
  


To be continued............


	5. You Don't Know What You've Got Until Yo...

His Brothers Keeper -----part 5

  
  
  
  


Megaman yelped as Bass jumped down from the third story railing, landing heavily on the board walk. 

"Very good, you managed to get past all the security" Bass grinned somewhat amused. "But please do tell me, can you swim?" 

Megaman gulped "that's why he lured us hear...just one push and..."

"Save it Bass" Protoman snapped stepping forward. "I hope for your sake you can swim" he took another step forward. "If not then you've come to die" he lunged at Bass catching the black bot by surprise and knocking him back a few feet.

Bass leapt back to his feet, seething with rage, "you!!" He growled jumping forward.

He and Protoman circled each another playing a game of cat and mouse. Once and awhile Bass would attempt a lunge, then jump back infuriated when Protoman stopped it. With Basses greater size and power it should have been simple for the large black bot to take down his little red and gray foe.

'How is that bastard doing it, it's like he's reading my mind !" Bass thought crossly.

"That's right" Blues thought " keep tramping around and making all that noise"

Bass readied himself for another attack, gathering his legs under him. He sprang.

Protoman, once again easily moved out of the way. Unknown to Bass was the fact that whenever he moved , he was allowing Blues to hear and pin point his location, and when he went to spring, Blues knew a second in advance as his feet stopped moving. 

Bass met empty air yet again, and howled in frustration. Then he noticed Megaman. The little blue bomber had been standing idly by watching.

Bass sprung again, but this time it was towards Megaman. He swung an armored fist intending to knock him over the railing.

"Rock!!" Protoman shouted , he dove to intersect Basses charge. He realized he wouldn't be able to get in front of the bot in time. With no other choice he jumped on top of the large robot's back. The sudden weight slowed Bass down but not enough. He hit Megaman, sending the little bot up and over the railing. Rock slipped off the edge and was left hanging for dear life by the crossbar over the vat.

"Blues!!!" He cried out.

  
  


Protoman knew he was in trouble the minute he landed on Basses back. This gave the black bot the advantage , he had the ability to use all his strength, while making his rider virtually helpless. Blues had to hang on, if he let go, Bass would throw him , and be on top of him or attacking Megaman before he could get back up. However having to hold on also meant he couldn't fight...or protect himself. Blues gasped as he felt his side sliced open, he reached down and quickly wrenched Basses head to the side swinging him into the railing where his head was lodge between the bars. Blues dropped to the floor, clutching his side, Bass hadn't been able to reach him with his arms or legs , but with one of the fins on his helmet, he'd stabbed deep into Blues side cutting him open from rib to hip..

Protoman crawled over to the cross bar, and leaned down to pull Megaman up.

"Blues..your hurt!!" Rock cried looking at his brothers torn side, blood and oil already saturated his suit to the knee. Blues was starting to shiver.

"Come on" Rock grabbed Blues arm, swinging it over his shoulder, "I gotta get you home..."

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" There was a horrible grinding noise as Bass tore loose of his confinement.

"I don't think so!!" Bass roared charging at Rock.

Megaman barely had time to push Protoman out of the way before the hulking robot was on him.

Rock used the momentum of Basses charge to flip them over and bring his cannon down on Basses arm. He was relived when he heard the cannon smash with a satisfying crunch. 

Bass was not amused by this, he swung the busted arm cannon in a powerful arc , catching Rock across the face and throwing him off his feet.

Rock pulled himself up, he felt blood trickling down his face . He had to stop Bass fast. Blues needed help.

Powering up his cannon he dove at Bass. But to his horror Bass twisted in mid air grabbing Rocks cannon arm and shoving it back and upwards.

Megaman landed hard on his back, the larger robot on top of him. There was a loud blast as Rocks cannon went off pointed at the ceiling . Then.........darkness.

Rock shoved Bass off him and was able to catch his breath. "My cannon must have taken out the power lines when it went off" now he and Bass were surrounded in utter darkness. Without light neither robot dared to move to quickly....one wrong step and they'd fall off the narrow pathway and into the vats.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Blues lay on his side on the cold metal ramp. He'd been listening intently to the fight as it raged on between the other two, using his shield as cover when plaster and metal had rained down upon him.

"Rock's blast must have taken out the main power supply" he noted as he could no longer hear the steady hum of electrical current in the walls. He tilted his head , Bass and Rock were moving slower now, " they can't see..." Blues realized. He inched forward listening and sniffing "hmmm...what's that smell?" It smelt of chlorine and ammonia ..but very strong. He went closer to the fight, the air was thick and had an unusual charge about it, creeping to the edge of the ramp

he listened attentively, then gasped.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Bass growled , frantically slashing at the darkness. He and Rock were still fighting but he was getting few hits on his enemy.

The same was true for the blue bomber. Rock was terrified, as he teetered on the ramp way. "So this is what it's like to be blind' Rock thought, "no wonder Blues hates me ...I'd hate the person that blinded me too" he was so lost in thought, that a hand on his shoulder caused him to start.

He turned ready to attack, but stopped when a soft voice whispered in his ear. "Take it easy little brother..it's only me"

"Blues...you should be lying down....your hurt "

Protoman clutched him tightly, "Listen Rock, we're in a bad situation here, do you here that?"

Rock listened, he heard a faint sound coming from below them, "it sounds like a snake.." Rock whispered.

"I wish...." Protamn hissed "That's twenty thousand volts coursing through the water. Were standing over an electric swimming pool Rock"

"what are we going to do" Rock whimpered.

"I'm going to point you in the right direction, and I want you to walk..alright, in a straight line ...you got it?.....I'll handle Bass' He whispered , turning Rock to face the other way.

"But Blues..."

"Go Rock...not buts. I want you to walk. You don't stop and you don't look back...got it!!!"

But..."

"I'll be right behind you"

"I wanna stay.."

"Rock, just listen dammit and go now!!!!!

"........."

"Trust me"

Rock nodded then remembered that Blues couldn't see him "ok," he whispered .

He edged along slowly , keeping one foot in front of the other.

"Straight line...stay in a straight line " he thought, "Blues will be ok..." He had a deep respect for his brother and it grew deeper as he made his way through the warehouse. "He's so brave, he came with me even though he couldn't see" Rock gulped, "It must be horrible to be in darkness all the time .....even more so knowing your stupid little brother is the cause of it." he made his way out in to the moonlight. Sadly looking up at the moon above him, he remembered earlier on in the day. "I don't want the little shit following me...." Blues accusing voice rang in his head.

He thought of Blues now, in the warehouse fighting Bass, "I should be with him" Rock sobbed, "not out here waiting....but what good would I be, standing there like a statue, scared stiff, I'm a coward. I'm useless in a fight...I can't walk two feet without tripping...." .He walked over to a crossing Bridge and stared down at the dark blue water.

"Blues doesn't need me" he told his reflection. His water likeness readily agreed with him.

"Of course he doesn't need you....your only a nuisance to him" the image rippled before him.

"That's right, I just get in the way...always have" Rock cried .

"always having to be saved" the reflection mocked

"Always getting hurt.....or hurting others"

"No wonder he's mad at you ...." The image scorned him.

"I'd be mad at me too...surrounded by darkness for the rest of his life simply because his brothers a fool." Rock added softly " He'll never care about me now...."

A wind blew across the water, distorting his face, as the image became more warped it seemed to laugh at him. " He never has...he never will...he never has...he never will"

"It would be so simple" Rock thought stepping up on to the railing . He leaned forward watching the water flow past, he thought of Blues, of all the suffering he'd put his brother through " I'd just jump in...and then that would be it....I'd never hurt anybody ever again."

With a final glance at the warehouse , Rock let go of the railing and fell towards the icy blue depths. 

"Goodbye brother" he whispered as he felt the frigid water begin to enter his body.

To be continued..........


	6. Goodbye To You My Friend

His Brothers Keeper ----part 

  
  
  
  


Bass shifted uncomfortably. The darkness was a huge set back, but it didn't hurt him, he was more concerned about the water bellow. He took a cautious step forward, "Megaman!" he barked. Silence. He'd heard the little blue bot shuffling about a few minutes ago.

He took another mindful step. "Come here Megaman," Bass attempted to sound kind, "maybe we can make a deal....not much we can do in the dark....let's just forget the whole thing..ok" and almost gagging he added " Lets..work together" He smiled to himself. "That stupid little brat will walk right up to me...heh heh.....then..." Bass gasped as a hand brushed past his shoulder , he turned, "how" he thought "I didn't even hear him move...."

Bass cleared his throat "....how about it..huh whaddaya say, Megaman?" 

"There's just one problem" A voice came from the darkness.

"Oh" Bass growled " And what would that be ?"

  
  


THWAK

  
  


"Arrghhh" Bass let out a surprised cry, as a large gray shield connected with his side, cutting into him.

"I'm not Megaman" Protoman's deep voice snapped. He walked a circle around Bass, not at all bothered by the lack of light. 

"Now were even Bass . I suspect your hurting just as bad as me right 'bout now...maybe more"

"How, you...you couldn't even see me!!" Bass stammered frantically, he couldn't hear Protoman moving but each time the red robot spoke his voice came from a different angle.

This tactic was unnerving Bass, he listened hard nothing...nothing...then he heard a clang as Protoman dropped down his shield. "What is he up to?" the black bot growled.

Setting his shield down and unfolding his scarf, Blues wrapped it around his side, teetering slightly. He had to speed this up.

"Give it up Bass" he called in to the darkness.

"Never!!" the other bot snarled back, he took an uneasy step away from the voice.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Megaman's blast knocked the lights out but the backup power's still on.......listen" Protoman shrugged .

Bass cocked his head, and he did hear a faint humming along with.....a gurgling noise?

"What is it?" he hissed 

"Live cables. In the vat. Instant death!!" Protoman commented.

Bass shuddered , for the first time in his life he was truly terrified. He realized he was utterly helpless and completely at the mercy of his advisory.

"Please Protoman....please...don't let me die......not like this"

Blues heard the soft scrap of metal and realized Bass had fallen to his knees, he could hear the black bot's breath coming in ragged gasps. 

"Please...I'll do anything...anything!!"

"Anything..yes, you will do anything won't you?....Anything to save your own skin!!! A moment ago you were only too happy to push my little brother into the same death you now beg me to spare you from!!! Blues roared.

Bass flattened on to his stomach, fearing Protoman might simply kick him over the side if he stood up. He crouched as low as his armor would allow him to go, and listened. Nothing,...nothing.....noth-...

As quick as a snake Bass felt a hand close over his throat and haul him savagely to his feet. He didn't get the chance to scream before Protoman shook him violently. " You mangy coward..get up!!!" Blues yelled, inches from Basses face. "Up, when I speak to you!!!!!"

Bass heard the charged hum of Blues cannon, and tried to wriggle free.

Protoman tightened his grip, bringing his cannon to rest neatly on Basses lips. " Move one inch....and I'll ram this cannon down your throat" Blues growled.

Bass, stood still as stone, the cannon on his lips so close he could almost taste the plasma. He waited . Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. Twenty minutes. "Isn't he going to move...to do ....something?!!!" Bass thought "Do it god dammit, !!!" He finally screamed, his patience snapping.

Instead Protoman, uncharged his blaster, throwing Bass roughly to the floor and took a few steps away. "What ever happened to you Bass?" Blues asked quietly. "Your were my friend......you were ..my friend...CHRIST...YOU WERE MY FUCKING FRIEND!!!!!!. Now your Wily's little puppet..you crawl on your belly whenever he calls you." 

"Shut up!!" Bass lunged towards the voice.

" Your worse than a dog!!" Blues spat before being toppled.

Bass slammed a fist into Protoman's face , splitting his lower lip, and knocking his head sideways.

Protoman, kneed Bass in the guts and connected his fist with the larger bot's nose. Producing a loud crunch. He flung Bass off him and over the railing.

Bass hung on to the cross bar for dear life, blood gushing down his face. He felt light headed and checking his vitals saw he was badly damaged..he needed to get help soon.

"So Bass, you just hanging around?" Protoman smirked.

"You. You will die...I will make you fear me!!!!" Bass screamed.

"Fear you? Fear you..Ha!! " Protoman declared " the most I could ever do is pity you Bass!!!" 

Bass coughed, bringing up blood and oil, which seeped down his chin.

"How does it feel Bass?. How does it feel to be hanging on for dear life, like my brother was?. Never realizing what was going to happen, ....only knowing that one wrong move would spell your doom!!!" Blues growled.

Bass coughed again and looked up at Blues with sad eyes. "Believe me Blues....I know that feeling all to well.........my friend"

Blues let out an irritated sigh, "Come on give me your hand, I'll help you up. Wily can put you back together an......"

"No Wily won't !!!!!!" Bass cried wretchedly " He has a little game plan. It works like this: I win..I live...I loose.. I die...I know what it's like to have my days numbered, so don't tell me I don't know what it's like to hang on for dear life because I do Blues,..believe me I do!!!!!!!"he stifled a cry. "And right now between my chances with Wily and death. Well it's a simple choice really....because it's no choice at all."

Bass let go of the cross bar and fell into the vat. He let out a horrific wail as his circuitry was instantly destroyed.

"Bass!!!!!" Blues cried. He leaned against the railing, as his legs threatened to give from under him.

"Bass..." he slowly pulled himself up to his feet and made his way back through the warehouse to the meeting area to find Rock. Giving a final "look" back, he bowed his head. 

"Goodbye .........my friend" 

  
  


To be continued..................

  
  
  
  



	7. What Goes Around Comes Around

His brothers Keeper -----Part 7

  
  
  
  


Blues walked to the edge of the forest feeling a pain he hadn't felt in years...sorrow.

"I didn't want you to die Bass," he whispered. Strangely he felt a sudden need for his brother, that he'd never felt before. He wanted Rock to hug him, and hold him, and comfort him and tell him it would be ok. He wanted him to make him laugh, and tell him jokes and be a pain in his ass .

"Where is Rock,?" He thought, usually the little blue bomber dove right at him the moment he came into view.

"Rock ...Rock!!" He called kneeling down and gently brushing the ground. "There's his footprints ". Blues followed them up to the bridge. "Rock?" he stopped when his foot bumped into something. He picked it up. "Rock's helmet!" He gasped, feeling the ground again, he realized that Rock had gone over the side of the bridge.

"Rock!!!" he cried jumping straight down and splashing into the water.

"Arrggh!!" Blues let out a startled cry as the cold water suddenly hit his wounded side.

But even more surprising to him was the fact that he could stand up. The water only reached under his arms. He began to search along the bank but found no evidence that Rock had gotten out of the river. "Rock's just a little bit shorter than me......he would have easily been above the water..how...." Blues felt ill as things began to fall into place. He began to search the river now feeling about as terror gripped him. " Rock was tall enough....the only way he could have drown was if he had physically held himself under" he mind screamed.

"Oh god" he gasped "He did it on purpose. He didn't fall off the bridge he jumped!!!"

Blues, tore though the water frantically, searching for his little brother. The ill feeling in his stomach turning to full nausea as his hand touched something stiff and cold. Grabbing it tightly he pulled.

"Oh god Rock!!!" He cried dragging the limp form to the bank. He quickly took off Rock's armor, and checked for a heartbeat, a breath,...anything. 

"Rock!!!!!" Blues was hysterical. He grabbed Rock's cold little body by the waist and held him upside down. He shuddered as water poured out of Rock's mouth.

Blues tried to calm himself as he laid the little bomber back down. "Think Blues, think... what is that thing called...un.. C...C..P....CPR. That's it!!! Ok OK!!!" He tilted Rock's head back and closed him nose.

Gathering his nerves, Blues took a deep breath, placed his lips onto his brothers and began to force air into the little robots lungs. He did it again and again. Cupping his fists he gave a bunch of sharp pushes on Rock's chest.

There was a gurgling noise and then coughing and heaving, as the rest of the water was expelled from Rock's body.

"Rock," Blues hugged him tightly.

  
  


Rock...Rock...

  
  


Rock cracked open an eye, and looked up at his brothers face, he was surprised by the noise Blues was making. He'd never heard his brother cry before. "What have I done now?" His fevered mind cried out, as his eyes fell shut again. He leaned his head on his brothers shoulder.

Blues picked his brother up wiping the tears from his face "Hang on little bro, we're going home.." He began to haul them up the bank. He felt dizzy now that the adrenaline rush had worn off, but kept on his feet, taking one shaky step after the other, he made it up over the bank and gasping for air started to run through the forest. Ignoring the pain in his side and carrying his brothers dead weight. 

"I'm sorry..." Rock mumbled into his chest. "I'm sorry...sorry...I'm sorry"

Blues's heart broke a little more each time, with every sorry the little blue bot cried out.

  
  


***********************

  
  


By the time Blues reached Dr.Light's , the world was turning sideways on him. He opened the front door and collapsed in a heap on the kitchen floor.

"Good Lord!!" Dr.Light gasped when he came in to investigate the loud crash he'd heard.

Rock lay on his back, his armor gone. He had a gash on his cheek and was terribly pale and shivering violently. Blues lay on his stomach draped over Rock, his helmet was gone and he was a mess. Blood trickled from a cut lip to pool with the large quantity coming from his side.

Dr. Light carefully pulled the two of them apart, noting that they were both drenched. He gingerly unwrapped Blue's scarf from his waist. The thick wool was saturated with blood and the light yellow fabric was now a deep crimson.

"Rock,...help him..." Blues struggled to stay conscious " ..fell..into water....needs..his...internals dry.." his head fell back to the floor, as he fainted.

Dr. Light got the message and set to work quickly. First putting Rock into a drying chamber then tending to Blues's severe injuries.

  
  


********************

  
  


It was late afternoon the next day when Blues finally came around. He found himself laying in bed in a pair of green boxers, a thick white bandage covered his middle. He moved himself carefully, wincing at the pain even small movements caused. Looking over he saw Rock laying in a bed next to him.

"Hey Rock," Blues called to him, his voice ruff from screaming the night before. "You better wake up soon. You..un...gotta bug me remember....it's your goal in life!" he gave a small chuckle, but quickly stopped as he realized he was the only one laughing. Rock lay in his bed silent. Not a move , not a smile ...nothing.

Blues eased himself out of the covers and went over to his brothers cot. "Hey Rock...Rock...Rocky!!" he pleaded " Come on bug me , tease me ...please Rock....please"

"He's in a coma Blues," Dr. Light said entering the room with a tray of medical supplies.

"Come Blues," He gently pulled the boy to his own bed, " Your dressing has to changed"

Blues sat down on his bed to numb to respond, he merely lifted his arms so Light could remove the bandage.

"Ok...just a little and ..whoa. Blues!" Dr. Light scolded not looking up from his work "Your going to have to keep still....stop breathing so fast..Blu..." He looked up at the his face "Blues what's wrong?" He asked, the sandy haired Boy was sobbing , his eyes shut tightly. His hands gripped the bed side so viciously his knuckles were turning white.

Dr . Light pushed the tray away and sat on the bed next to the young bot. "This is very unusual for Blues" he thought.

"Blues..talk to me" Light urged "what's the matter?"

"HE DID IT ON PURPOSE!!!!" Blues cried suddenly.

"What?"

"H..he didn't fall ...off...that..b..bridge. He...j..jumped off!!!" Blues let his tears fall shamelessly, he'd never felt such an aching misery eating at him.

"Oh my...." Light was speechless, he placed a comforting hand on Blues shoulder only to be pushed away by the boy.

Blues flopped down on his bed, and turned his face away from Rock. "Oh god it was so awful!!.... he was so c..cold..and..and...god I thought he was dead!!!" 

"Easy Blues...easy," Dr. Light cautiously attempted to rub the young bot's back. 

"Then all that water ..poured out of him..and...h...he j.. just kept saying...I'm sorry, I'm sorry..I'm sorr..r.r.ryyyyyy" Blues started to wail.

Dr. Light continued to rub comforting circles on the his backside until his cries calmed down to occasional sobs, and Blues drifted to sleep.

Slowly Dr. Light stood up and quietly walked out of the room, he was left to ponder the question of why. Why did Rock try to kill himself?"

  
  


*****************

  
  


It was almost a week now, and Blues was finally able to get up and move around. He went to the kitchen and sat at the table listening to the clock for awhile. Then into the living room to hear the T.v . But eventually he always ended up at the same spot. Sitting at the end of Rock's bed , listening as the little bot took one gasping breath after another.

"Oh Rock, you did this because of me didn't you?....Have I really hurt you so much...?......I'm sorry" Blues whispered "I never thought I'd push you to do something so drastic. .........When I say those things...well......I....I.don't really mean them...you misunderstood me!" Blues sat in silence for a few moments before it became unnerving. He got up and walked over to the record player. "Hey Rock,..do you wanna hear a song?" he asked no one in particular, as he placed a record in the player. "I..um..like this one..it..un..pretty much describes me prefectly"

Blues hit the switch and began to sing along with the music.

  
  


Brother do you understand me now?

Sometimes I feel a little mad.

But don't you know that no one alive can always be an angel. 

When thing go wrong I seem to be bad.

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good.

Oh Rock please don't let me be misunderstood.

  
  


Brother sometimes I'm so carefree.

With a joy that's hard to hide.

And sometimes it seems like all I ever do is worry. 

And then your bound to see my darker side

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good.

Oh Rock please don't let me be misunderstood.

  
  


If I seem edgy I want you to know that I never mean to take it out on you.

Life has it's problems and I get my share and that's one thing I never mean to do. 

Cause I love you.

  
  


OOOhhhhhh Rocky you know I'm not perfect.

I got problems like any other one.

Sometimes I find myself alone regretting,

some foolish thing some stupid thing of done. 

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good.

Oh Rock please don't let me be misunderstood.

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good.

Oh Rock please don't let me be misunderstood. *

  
  
  
  


"Ha ha ha ha ha ( cough..cough)" Blues whirled around when he heard the faint noise. Shutting the player off he dashed to the bed.

"Rock " he gasped "Rock, your awake" 

"Unggg....where's Dad?" Rock mumbled.

"Dad!!!!" Blues bellowed, "He's coming don't worry. Oh Rock thank god your alive"

"Ha ha" Rock giggled weakly.

"What?" Blues smiled, to happy to care why his brother was laughing.

"Your funny...(cough).. Dancing around in your underwear!"

"Huh?" Blues suddenly remembered he'd been dressed quite lax. "Oh" he sat on the bed and pulled the covers over his waist. Rock cuddled up against him and Blues began to ruffle his unruly black hair, all the while keeping him close with a protective arm around his shoulders.

Dr. Light came running into the room. "Rock!" He hugged the boy in a tight embrace before setting him down. "It's good to have you back son"

"Thanks dad ..( Cough..cough..) " Rocks little body shook with each coughing attack, but Blues's embrace never wavered. "Ow..(cough)....it hurts!" he whimpered.

"I know" Dr . Light patted Rocks shoulders as the coughing fit died down. "Here, you'll have to take this everyday, twice a day. He held out a little cup with a thick green liquid in it.

Rock nearly gagged as the liquid went down his throat. It was the worse stuff he'd ever tasted. "Yuk!" he grimaced before yawning.

"Time to rest Rock, you'll need your sleep to get better alright" Light smiled.

"Yes Dad," Rock nodded "but could I talk to Blues for a little bit first?"

"Alright but I want you in bed in ten minutes"

"Ok" 

Dr. light left the room and Rock turned so he was facing Blues.

His manner had suddenly become serious. " Blues I just wanna say ..I'm sorry...and...and I love you even though I know... you don't love me"

"WHAT!!!" Blues gaped at him, "How can you say that!!! Do you know how scared I was when I thought you were dead...DO YOU!!!!!

"You were scared ....for me?" The little blue bot looked up.

"Yes!!!" Blues started to cry again "My god Rock you tries to kill your self!!!! Of course I love you....w...what would make you think otherwise!!!" 

Rock sniffed, "I heard you talking with Dad.....you...you said you didn't want a little shit like me around"

Blues bit his lip, the curse sounded so vile coming out of Rocks mouth. "Yet I never gave a second thought about it when I said it. God how names hurt!! And you know better Blues." he reprimanded himself.

"Rock I..I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I'm a jerk and a complete ass hole. I say things I don't mean . I don't hate you..I really don't ..please don't ever think that I do..."

"It's ok...I.." Rock started

"NO!" Blues grabbed Rocks little shoulders No, it's not ...it's not ok. You're a little boy Rock you should be out getting dirty and eating candy. Not trying to kill yourself cause your brothers a prick!!!!"

Rock was crying with his brother now. "But aren't you mad at me ..f..for r...ruining the mission?"

"I...It's ok... you tripped, I shouldn't have yelled at you...accidents happen" Blues said.

"NO!!!!" Rock cried "It doesn't matter how sorry I am ...Dad can't fix you and it's all my fault!!!"

"Can't fix me?....Rock what are you talking about?" Blues asked

"I.....I'm s...s...so...stupid, it's all ..m...my fault!!!." Rock bawled "you should hate me....I...I hate me!!!

"NO, I don't hate you!!!" Blues said taken back.

"I hate me!!!"

"Rock you don't mean that!!" he shook his brother, pushing him down on the bed "You don't!!!!"

"Your blind because of me!!!!!!!!!" Rock screamed "I can't take it anymore!!!!!!

  
  
  
  


*The song "Please don't let me be misunderstood" 

is property of The Animals.

  
  
  
  


To be continued.............


	8. Snake Eyes

His Brothers Keeper -------part 8

  
  
  
  
  
  


Blues was stunned for a moment by Rock's statement. Then it dawned on him what the little bomber had meant. He grabbed the sobbing boy with both arms and hugged him. "Oh Rock, is that what you thought?. That you blinded me during that mission?" Rock bit his lip and nodded.

"Oh ....you've been carrying this guilt with you since that night. And me in all my stupidity, I never even took the time to notice how depressed you were."

Rocks crying had calmed somewhat and he laid his head on Blues shoulder.

"Rock, look at me" Blues said softly , tilting his little brothers chin up.

Rock looked up into his brothers soft sightless eyes and his chin began to tremble "your blind" he choked.

"Yes....yes I'm blind. But not because of you"

"Huh?" Rock, stared at Blues intently.

"Rock, I've been blind since Dr. Light activated me." Blues tried to explain to his young counterpart.

"Y...you have?" Rock's small voice quivered.

"Yes" Blues confirmed the young bot's question. There was a silence for a few moments as Rock processed what he'd just been told. Then abruptly the little bomber turned to his brother and exclaimed "Then...you've never..seen..me?!"

"Not with my eyes" Blues smiled.

"Oh" Rock yawned and began to slump against Blues's shoulder.

"I think it's time you went to sleep" Blues smirked.

"Ok.......Blues..can we talk again tomorrow?"

"Sure anything you want....(yawn)"

"Can I have another blanket before you go....I'm so..cold" Rock gave a little shiver.

Blues walked over to his bed and pulled the thick comforter from it. "Scoot over squirt" he got in to the bed next to Rock and draped the blanket over them. "I'll make sure you don't get cold in the night. Um.......you............you don't wet the bed do you?"

"Blues I'm ten years old!!!!!!" 

"Sorry" Blues wrapped an arm around Rocks chest, as the little bot snuggled close to him. His body shivering. "HOLY SHIT!!!!! " Blues cried out, nearly jumping out of the bed "Rock your feet are like ice..arrgg..brrrrrr...don't stick them on my back!!!!!" The older bot delicately removed the two tiny ice cube like feet Rock had immediately drove into his back, and flipped the boy so his feet were away from him. "there"

Rock tucked his head under Blues's chin and curled the rest of himself up by his brother's chest. 

"Goodnight Rock," Blues whispered.

"Goodnight Blues," Rock yawned .

Blues waited for a few moments as Rocks breathing slowed. He knew it was coming "3, 2,, 1..bingo!!" he sighed as he felt a weight go across his middle and knew Rocks habit of throwing his legs over anything near him had kicked in. "As long as his habit of kicking in his sleep doesn't take hold of him ..." Blues thought he yawned and began to drift off..when.

"Hey Blues?" Rock suddenly asked him.

"Hmm?

"That night by the river"

"Hmm?"

".......why did you kiss me?"

"I DID NOT KISS YOU!!!!"

"Oh?" 

"It's CPR . I was saving your life."

"Really?" Rock smirked

"Yes" Blues huffed

"You sure?" 

"Yes, I'm positive" 

"Only fools are positive!"Rock laughed 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"Rock's mouth hung open. "I can't believe I feel for my own trick!"

Blues laughed "Go to sleep! Or Dad will be mad at us..."

............................................you sure?"

"Very sure"

Very, very sure?" 

"Go to sleep"

"Really really really sure?"

"Good night Rock,"

"Completely, 100% ,no dought about it sure?" Rock said laughing hysterically.

"God what did they put in that medicine, it works better then moonshine" Blues gave a lopsided grin listening to the ranting of his little brother as he finally calmed down.

"Well?" Rock asked him.

"Well what?"

"Do you love me..big brother?" Rocks voice was soft as quiet again. 

Blues smiled ruffling Rocks hair "Completely , 100 %, no dought about it" 

Rock laid back down. "Goodnight Blues"

"Goodnight"

"................................................completely sure?"

"SLEEP!"

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"AAACCKKKKk cough Acckkk akk !!!!"

Blues awoke to hear the pleasant sound of gagging coming from the bathroom.

"Rock?"

"Yuk, nasty medicine..nasty...unnggg ack!!! Rock walked out of the bathroom in his bunny slippers and flopped back down on the bed.

"You plan on going swimming anytime soon?" Blues smirked.

"Unnngggg" came a muffled response.

"Come on Rock, lets go get some breakfast, I just gotta get changed ok?"

"Sure, I gotta get my temperature taken anyway"

Blues nodded and went into the bathroom.

  
  
  
  


When Blues came down he found breakfast already on the table. Dr. Light sat at one end nursing a strong cup of coffee in one hand and reading the morning paper with the other.

"Morning Blues" he greeted the robot as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Hi Dad" Blues said taking a mouthful of scrambled eggs "Where's Rock?"

"He's sitting in on the couch watching tv"

"Goody" Blue smirked picking up his plate and heading into the room. Dr.Light smiled as he watched him go. It was obvious Rock had gotten over his depression from the way he'd dashed around this morning , though he was going to have a serious talk with the boy about thinking his actions through. As for Blues , the whole incident seemed to have bonded him with his brother. Somewhat anyway.

  
  
  
  


Blues walked into the room and sat next to his brother "what ya watching?"

"Power Rangers!!" Rock yipped. Now it was Blues's turn to gag. "Oh well" he sighed pulling a book from the shelf and sitting down in his favorite green armchair to read.

Rock had continued watching his show for a few moments before looking over to see what Blues was doing. "He's...reading?" the little bot thought.

"I thought you were blind?" Rock said in a small voice. He knew Blues usually got mad when he mentioned it.

"Yep" Blues replied

"But...unn..your.....reading?" Rock scratched his head completely confused by the whole idea.

"So I am" 

"Un...how...um..what are you reading?" Rock asked , walking over to the chair Blues was slouched in.

"The Scarlet Pimpernel" Blues said " I'm almost done!" Rock watched the smile spread across his brothers lips 

"Wow he must really like books" He thought glancing down at the page. "Hey..there's no words!!!" 

"Oh yes there is . But you can't read this book with your eyes" Blues gave a sly grin.

If Rock had been confused before he was completely bewildered now. "How do you read it then?"

Gimme your hand and I'll show you" gently Blues pushed Rocks fingers over the page.

"It's...bumpy" Rock noted.

"Yes, it's called Brail. Each little bump represents a letter. It's what I use to read and write."

"Really......can..you teach me?"

"Maybe, give me your hand," Blues placed Rock's fingers on a letter. "This is the letter A. And this , is the letter L. Do you feel the difference?"

"Ya!!" 

"Now this is an E. And this is a P. Do you got that?" 

"Un huh" Rock nodded

"Good, now what does it spell?" Blues guided his little brothers hand over the word.

"..un..A ..P.P.....ummm.....L.......E...apple. Apple!" Rock was amazed.

"Very good, Rock" Blues chuckled "here, I think you might like this" he pulled another book from the shelf. "This was the first book I ever read. It's the Alphabet in Brail, but it has written words underneath them so you can learn it."

"Wow thanks Blues!" Rock jumped into his lapped and hugged him. 

Blues gasped as Rocks weight hit his torn side "arrghh" he grunted.

"Oh Blues, I'm sorry I forgot about your side!!!" Rock jumped off him and cringed by the couch.

"Unnm...it's ok..I'm getting better. Still A little tender though. So how about you. You how are you feeling?"Blues asked.

"I'm..ok. I still gotta take that gross medicine though"

"Well that's not too bad. You don't got a fever do ya?"

"Well....maybe just a little one but it's not that bad..really"Rock said going over to the couch to pick up the thermometer. "Hey Blues what does annual mean?"

"Once a year, why?" Blues asked leaning back and stretching.

Rock looked back at the object in his hand, "Does an annual thermometer mean you can only use it once a year?"

Blues choked on his breakfast , falling out of his chair. "Eewww..Rock that doesn't say annual!!!"

"Oh"

"He's right Rock" Dr. Light spoke from the kitchen doorway with an amused look on his face. 

"Rock," he gave a sympathetic grin trying not to go into a full out laugh "That's an anal thermometer."

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blues lay on the bathroom floor , listening as Rock rapidly brushed his teeth for the fifth time.

"Arrgghgh....uggg.......I don't even wanna know where that's been " Rock cried rinsing with mouthwash.

"I got three guesses!!!" Blues howled. Rock gave him an evil look " Actually I think I used it once when I was younger..........probably farted on it...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

Blues was lost in another wave of giggles, with Rock looking as angry as he possibly could with toothpaste smeared across his face. "Oh come on Rock at least it was funny!!"

Rock shuddered "No that was disgusting!!"

"HA Ha ...oh I can't breath..I ..I HA HA HA HA HA HA ..ok ok.." Blues took a deep breath and attempted to compose himself " I'll be..ha ha waiting for you in the lounge" he trotted out the door and down the hallway. Rock gazed at the spot where he had been a moment ago. Before returning to brushing his teeth. "Anal thermometer....blaaarrgh!!!

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


45 minutes and half a tube of toothpaste later.

Rock walked down the hall way towards the lounge. "What's that?" he perked his ears up. He could hear a beautiful melody playing, somewhere near him. It's seemed to grow stronger with every step he took.

"It's coming from the lounge " Rock realized as he pushed open the door. He entered the room to find Dr. Light sitting on the sofa and Blues sitting by the old piano.....playing. He smiled as the song ended "Blues I didn't know you could play the piano?"

"Oh there's a lot you don't know about me" Blues said quietly.

"What song was that?. It was beautiful" Rock asked taking a seat by the window. 

"That was Music Box Dancer*" Dr. Light said "I haven't heard it in years...thank you Blues." Dr. Light made his way out from the room and left the two boys to there adventures.

Blues was the first to pipe up "Hey Rock how about a game of air hockey?"

"Ya !!" Rock got up and flung a pillow at his brothers head.

"Hey!!" Blues yelped.

Rock laughed and dashed to the machine. "Come on Blues. I'll go easy on you, I don't think blind people can play air hockey"

Blues's breath caught in his throat , when he heard Rock say that. He knew Rock was too young to realize how much words could hurt . He didn't know how to colour his statements, instead he said things quite bluntly as soon as they popped into his head, without thinking.

For Blues it was the most hurtful , hateful thing Rock could have done. He felt as though his little brother had stuck a knife right through his guts.

He didn't like being treated differently by anyone. Especially not his brother. He needed no help. He was just a capable as anyone. To have people go easy on him was nonsense. And nonsense made Blues mad.

  
  
  
  


To be continued..............

  
  
  
  
  
  


* Music Box Dancer was written played by Frank Mills

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ps: Just a question, I was hoping somebody might know the age of Roll?.

I know Rock's around 10 and Blues is about 15. If you do please just put 

it as a review it will help a lot. Thanks

Viceroy


	9. Pay Back

His Brothers Keeper--Part 9

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rock groaned as the puck shot past his defenses once again and sailed into his net. This was their fifth game and it looked as though, once more that Rock was gonna be the loser.

He just couldn't seem to beat Blues at anything. "The guy must have radar" 

He groaned again as another shot wizzed past him. winning the game for Blues. 

"Ha ..!" Blues shouted " I thought you were going to go easy on me, not play dead!!!"

Rock winced. He knew he wasn't very good at air hockey, but it hurt that Blues had to rub it in. "Ha.....ya..un...pretty bad..huh?" Rock mumbled trying to humor his brother. "I guess I kinda lost my focus ."

"Don't let you mind wander Rock" Blues grinned "It's too little to be out on it's own" 

Rock stopped , his mouth hanging open. He was taken back by the sudden insult. "Why's he being so mean to me...?" The small boys mind thought. He had no way of knowing about the angry hurricane of emotions brewing in Blues , or that he had any responsibility in causing it. All he knew was his brother was treating him differently....unfairly........and it hurt.

"Hey Blues,' Rock gave a stern look "what did you mean by that?"

"Let me put it this way Rock. Your mind is like a one way street ....and the traffic is very..very light" Blues hissed letting his anger colour his words. "In fact if you said every thing that was on your mind you'd be speechless"

Rock glared at him, tears stinging his eyes. /" Blues.. is just....teasing me ...right?"/ he asked himself. / "he's just playing......I just ..gotta.....play along. Alright I'll play his game" / 

Rock dashed to the inn table pulling out the chess board "Ha, alright Blues, I challenge you to a battle of wits !" He cried.

"How brave of you to fight unarmed" Blues smirked setting up his pieces and taking a seat on the floor. Rock flinched again. / " It's just fun right?......He just playing isn't he?" / he couldn't make himself say yes. He wanted to be with his brother , but oh how his comments hurt.

  
  


*********************

  
  


"Checkmate " Blues said placing his piece in front of Rocks.

"Unng" Rock groaned " well I un..guess you win again .huh?"

"Yep" Blues confirmed grinning like a Cheshire cat. He was sure Rock was learning his lesson , "I'll show him who's helpless" he growled eyes narrowing behind his shades.

"Hey Blues, I got an idea. How about we go outside for a while?" Rock suggested.

"An idea...are you sure?" Blues set his face like stone, "How dreadful for it. All alone in that vast empty space"

"What do you mean?" Rock asked. He was getting nervous Blues, was really starting to freak him out now. First he was happy then he was rude and now he seemed almost angry. // what is going on ?// the little blue bot's mind screamed.

"If there's an idea in your head Rock, it's in solitary confinement!!" He snarled turning on his heel and heading for the door "But don't feel bad Rock, it's quite an achievement for the most galactically stupid robot on the planet."he gave a laugh and flipped his scarf over his shoulder

" Come on, lets go have lunch!!" 

"I'll be .....there..in a...minute" Rock called uncertainly, as he began to put the chess game away.

Try as he might he couldn't stop one tear from falling down his cheeks, red and burning with embarrassment and humiliation suffered from Blues acid tipped tongue. "I thought he loved me" Rock sobbed, heading towards the kitchen.

  
  


*******************

  
  


When Rock came into the kitchen he found Blues tunneling into the fridge trying to find something in particular. 

"Ah here we are" He threw Rock a package. "Twinkies, the food of champions and..." He grabbed a can from the fridge shelf, turning his back to Rock he gave it a few strong shakes.

"..Beer the drink of champions"

"You drink beer?" Rock asked.

"Damn straight...heck ..got one named after me"

"Really which?" 

"Blues Light" he smirked, holding out the can and handing it to Rock. "You know dad likes beer to why don't you give him one"

"Um....ok" Rock took the can and went to find Dr. Light in his office. While in the kitchen Blues listened patiently. Soon there came the sound of a small explosion and cries of surprise from the other room.

"Blues!!!!" Dr. light's voice shouted 

"Ha ha ha ha Suckers the dessert of champions" Blues laughed while bounding off.

  
  


****************

  
  


Blues flopped down on his bed. "That was the greatest HA ha Ha ha !!!" he held his side as he contined. "Ha ha....ha........ha......hmmm" the Sandy haired boy's laughter died down quickly

//If that was so great why do you feel like slime?// A little voice in the back of his head began to nag him. "Hey if you're my conscience , bug off!!!" Blues snapped.

//He loves you..// the voice pushed

"he has a funny way of showing it" Blues growled.

// or perhaps you just have a hard time accepting it?//

"Fuck off!!" Blues got up from the bed and threw the lamp at the wall "Just fuck off!!!" 

// pushing everyone away isn't going to help you Blues//

"Hey Rock acted just like everyone else ""oh poor little helpless Blues, here let me save you"" He got what he deserved a taste of his own medicine!!!" Blues spat

// Yes I agree, he was just like the others who scorned you//

"All those years having people laugh at me" Blues mumbled.

//he never just hugged you, or told you the most redundant thing as though it were the greatest piece of news on the planet did he? Never stayed by your side hour after hour, because to him you were the greatest person in the world, his hero, you made him feel safe...no?..//

Blues sank down on to the bed, "oh...I messed up didn't I?.." 

//You let your anger get the better of you again.//

"I just wanted to get even..." Blues whispered.

//no.....In the beginning you did. But you couldn't let go..you didn't want to...you wanted to hurt him, to let him feel your hurt. You must be proud of yourself, you succeeded.

"No...I...I'm not...I feel sick" Blues hung his head.

// The truth hurts Blues, but you can continue to run from it, or you can learn from.//

"What about what Rock did ?"

// he made a mistake.....so did you. ...learn from them..//

  
  
  
  


"Why...did I that to you Rock.....dammit !!!" He was running his finger over the design on his bed spread when, the door to his room was thrown open, ripping off one of the hinges.

Rock stood in the doorway looking more miserable and angry than he'd ever been.

"Rock I.." Blues got up from the bed.

"I HATE YOU!!!!!" Rock yelled he dove at his brother, his little fists punching into Blues's body, and sending him to the floor as pain went through his side.

"YOUR....MEAN...AND ..YOUR CRUEL ..Y...YOU...LIED TO ME...YOU..N....NEVER LIKED ME. YOU JUST LIKE BEING MEAN..AND...A...AND ..GETTING ME IN......T....T.. TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rock was yelling and crying so hard , his face had gone as red as Blues suit. "YOU'RE A BULLY AND A HORRIBLE MEANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rock turned and ran bawling from the room. "YOU'RE A MONSTER YOU HEAR ME A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  


**************************

  
  


It was late in the evening when Blues finally took the chance to venture out of his room. 

He quietly tip toed down the hall and into Rock's room. "Rock,...hey Rock..." He whispered "I'm sorry Rock...really" Listening carefully he heard no breathing , save for his own. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and put his chin in his palms. " if my brother was being a jerk...where would I go?...no where.. I'd be a bigger jerk and make his life a living hell..." Blues huffed falling backwards on the bed. 

"Huh?" He felt something under his head, getting up he pick up the object "A paper ball?...no..wait it's a note!" The young robot opened the paper and smoothed it down. "I don't believe it " Blues gasped as his hand brushed across the surface. " It's..in...brail. He wrote this for...me?"

Blues scrolled down the page, discovering that it was a poem that Rock had written for him. His heart tightened as he read the verses, Rock had poured his heart out onto the paper, and it was clear to Blues how grief-stricken he'd made the young boy. Parts of the poem were marred by dried tear drops Rock had shed while making it.

  
  


Which way you going brother

Can I go too?

Which way you going brother

Can I go with you?

I really love you brother

And all this time

I thought you loved me brother

But you were lying

I'm gonna miss you brother

And though I'm trying

I'm hurting so bad brother

I can't help crying.

  
  
  
  


Blues wanted to curl up and die. But he knew now where Rock would be. He had to hurry!

  
  


***************************

  
  
  
  


Rock stood on the bridge watching the water flow underneath him. He'd come here to clear his mind. "No dought Blues would have a snappy saying for that" Rock thought bitterly, throwing a stone into to the water. "It's hard to believe I almost tried to kill myself here a week ago. I would have succeeded too.....If Blues hadn't decided to play hero!!!"

"You should thank me" a voice answered , causing the little bot to jump three feet. 

"Blues! What do you want?" Rock growled "Here to make another joke about my intelligence!!"

"Rock..I .."

"Maybe your here to give me instructions , for how to jump off a bridge!!!! "Rock yelled "Lord knows I'm not smart enough to do it myself right!!!!!

"Rock.."

"I hate you Blues. Y ..you lied..your mean!!!" he choked out.

"Your right!!!" Blues screamed "Your absoulfuckinglutly right!!!! I'm mean and cruel and unfair. I'm the biggest prick in the whole god damn universe . But I ain't no damn fucking liar.

Rock folded his arms across his chest "hmmph"

"I do care Rock..I..d..do..l.l..love you little brother" Blues started to cry softly.

There was silence between the two of them for a few moments before Rock spoke.

"Then why?..why did...... you act so mean to me?"

"When you made that comment about going easy on me because I was blind, I just snapped.

All my life I've been treated differently because I couldn't see...and I hated it. When you said that..I..I couldn't handle the fact that my little brother was going to start treating me that way too. It made me angry, so I started picking on you. I wanted to show you what it felt like when people treated you with bias " 

"Oh" Rock nodded his head slowly.

"Did you like it when I treated you as though you were stupid?"

"No!" Rock cried "It...it hurt"

"Yes, and it hurts me when people see me as helpless because I'm blind !!! Do you understand Rock?" Blues asked placing a hand on Rock's shoulder

"Yes I...I think so. You were showing me what it feels like to be treated unfairly."

"Yes" The older boy nodded.

"Well that's okay then" Rock smiled, already feeling better.

"No it isn't . It wasn't ok to treat you like that. You did it because you thought you were helping me . I did it to get even.....and ...I know better."

Rock gazed at his brothers sightless eyes for a long moment. There was a weary sorrow to them, as though they had experienced too much suffering. His face was set in a frown, as if it pained him to smile. Rock noted how much older Blues seemed than the fifteen year old his features reflected.

"I forgive you" he whispered.

"No...you shouldn't " Blues answered softly.

"It's my choice" Rock stated "But I do have one question"

"Ok" Blues perk up giving his full attention.

"When I asked if you had ever seen me, and you said not with my eyes. What did you mean by that?"

Blues gave a soft chuckle "Exactly as I said, I can see you...with other parts of my body. I know the sound of your voice, the step of your walk, your smell, the feel of your hair, the curves of your face. I know you....I can..see you"

"But what about the colour of my hair and the shade of my eyes? My hairs black and my eyes are blue. But your hair's light brown and your eyes are hazel. "

"What's black what's brown" Blues smiled "how do you explain colour to a blind person, so they will understand it?"

Rock thought about that. How could he explain something like colour to Blues, so that his brother would understand it .

"I don't know" he finally admitted, "Blues what's it like to be blind?"

Blues took off his scarf and tied it over Rocks eyes. "There, what do you think?" 

"It's dark...but not too bad ..I guess" Rock shrugged.

"Good now walk home" Blues said.

"But..I can't see...which way do I go?" the little bomber stretched his arms out and spun in a circle.

Blues laughed, grabbing Rock by an arm and turning him in the right direction, "Ok go"

Rock took a couple of clumsy steps before tripping and crashing to the ground.

"I can't do it " he sulked.

"Yes you can," Blues picked him up "try walking home with me , then you'll start to understand what it's like to be blind"

"But I'll run into stuff!" The young bot protested.

"I'm with you. Believe me I ran into so many closets and doors when I was younger it wasn't funny" 

"Is that suppose to encourage me?"

"Brat" Blues gave him a gentle shove , then took his hand and started to lead the way home

"So tell me about when you were younger.." Rock smiled.

  
  


****************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


"...And so I ran smack into the wall.." Blues said

"Ouch..it musta hurt.." Rock stated

"It did...It was a stupid place to put a wall anyway.." the older boy shrugged. "Hey , what do ya know we're home"

"Great now I can take this scarf off" Rock exclaimed.

"Ah ah..not so fast," Blues knocked Rocks hand away from the blindfold.

"But Blues, I walked all the way home without my eyes, I get it now ok?"

"Can you see me?" Blues asked.

"Duh..of course not my eyes are still covered " Rock huffed

"Not with your eyes, what else is there that makes me...me?" 

"I don't know" Rock mumbled

"Come on Rock, you couldn't see me all the way home but you knew I was me ..how?" Blues pressed.

Rock thought of his brothers deep rich voice as he spoke to him, of the strong arms that held him close, the smell of his cologne, his soft silky hair, his heart beat, the warmth of his body walking next to him. Yes he didn't have to see Blues with his eyes to know exactly what he looked like. 

"I understand Blues" Rock breathed .

"Good," Blues took the scarf off his face. "Come on, I'm going up on the roof."

"What for?" Rock asked

"You'll see" Blues called.

  
  


*************************

  
  


Rock looked at his feet, noting that he would have to tie his shoelaces again. And that he somehow had to put two different coloured socks on his feet. He glanced over at Blues. The boy was, like Rock, lying on his back on the roof top. He'd put his shades back on so catching the fleeting emotions of his face were tricky. Rock quirked an eyebrow in his direction. His brother had wanted to go to the roof for something. He watched as Blues laid there slowly, tapping the shingles with his billy cane.

"Blues why are we lying on the roof?" he finally asked after almost fifteen minutes.

"We're watching the sunset" Blues whispered.

"Oh" Rock answered casually before doing a double take. "But Blues..you can't see the sunset!!"

"Oh no?"

"And I wouldn't even begin to know to explain it to you"

"..as though heaven itself opened it's gates and sent forth all the angels that lived in paradise , each carrying with them a tiny flame. So small but when brought together they formed the most beautiful of lights. A heavenly choir draped in a blanket of fire. Ever changing. Ever moving. Always beautiful."

Rock gaped, "How ..who explained it to you that well. That's exactly it"

"Nobody......I remember it. It's the one thing I can remember .." Blues answered flatly.

"What are you saying Blues?" 

"Rock...I.... didn't exactly tell you the whole truth"

Rock shifted to make himself comfortable "Go on" he urged 

Blues sighed. "Well despite what Dr. Light says ...............................I wasn't created blind"

  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued..................

  
  



	10. Please Help Me I'm Falling

His Brothers Keeper-----Part 10

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rock thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "What...how..?" he asked.

Blues shifted uncomfortably "well...I was Dr. Thomas Lights first creation....but he didn't create me alone....he had a partner. Dr Albert.... Wily. " Blues grimaced.

"Dr. Wily helped make you!!!!" Rock gasped.

"Yes. I was big news...a lot of people wanted to talk with Dr. Light about me. He would be gone many evenings to conferences.

It was during one of those evenings that Wily activated me. He took me upstairs and showed me the sunset. We did this for many nights. He would activate me, and watch the sunset then put me back in stasis before Dr. Light ever got home" Blues , took a deep shuddering breath.

"I didn't know it at the time but Wily was balancing on a very thin thread of sanity. ....And eventually that thread snapped. 

One night, when Dr. Light had gone to another conference. He entered the lab and tied me up. He took the plans for my design and various others Light had been working on. Then he came over to me.....he...had a strange smile on his face and I saw he was carrying a tool box .....then...I. .was shut down."

Rock had been listening with his mouth hanging open the whole time. "What did he do..what happened?"

"When I came to ....I learned that Wily had destroyed my optics beyond repair...........he left me blind" Blues hung his head. " His face that twisted evil smile was the last thing I ever saw"

Rock opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out on the first or second try. Finally he managed a "whoah"

"Ya" Blues said, he began to tap his knee with his cane.

"How come you won't help me fight Wily?" Rock asked "we'd make a great team don't you thi..."

"I'm going inside, Rock" Blues cut him off and slunk in through the window .

Rock watched him leave confused at the sudden mood swing in his brother.

"Blues wait" He called dashing after him "Hey..I.. was it something I said?" Rock asked following the older boy down the stairs.

"No' Blues answered quickly.

"Blues, I thought we were watching the sunset, it's still setting come on..what's the matter?" 

"You wouldn't understand RoACKKKKK!!" Blues cried out as his feet flew from underneath him, and he tumbled down the last five steps. "Oohhhhhhh" he moaned spread out at the bottom.

"Blues!!!" Rock dart to his side "Blues are you ok?"

"Ohh" the older boy rubbed his leg. "Unng..ya....I miscounted the steps..ungg....I....I think I twisted my ankle" he tried to move it and took a sharp breath.

"Here let me help you to the couch" Rock offered.

"Thanks" Blues rested an arm over Rock's shoulder, and hobbled painfully to the sofa.

"I'll ..um..get you some ice it will stop the swelling" Rock said.

"Sure" Blues winced easing himself to lay on the couch. Rock nodded and ran to the kitchen to get it.

  
  
  
  


**************

  
  


"Hello Rock" Dr. Light smiled looking up from the meal he was preparing, for them. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm getting some ice for Blues," Rock replied, grabbing the ice tray and taking a couple of the cubes. He placed them in a cloth and gave them a few sharp hits with a hammer.

Dr. Light gave Rock a confused look , "Why does Blues want crushed ice?"

"He twisted his ankle when he fell down the stairs...this will stop the swelling" the boy answered.

Dr. Light spun around from the stove "Blues fell down the stairs!!! Where is he..is he alright?" the concern clear in his voice.

"He's on the couch, in the lounge" Rock said. He pick up the ice pack and headed toward the lounge, Dr. Light at his heels.

"Here you go Blues," Rock gently sat the bag of ice on his brothers ankle.

"Unngg...ung...thanks Rock" He grunted.

"Blues are you alright?" Dr. Light kneeled down by the couch.

"Ung...yes..Dad...unnggg....I just miss counted the steps. Dad....ung...my ankle..ungg.. It hurts pretty bad"

"Here let me look" Dr. Light took the ice pack off for a moment, and gingerly began to examine the boys ankle, gently touching different spots. "Does that hurt?" he asked

"No"

"That'

"No"

"This"

"ARRGGGHHHH!!!!" Blues screamed, throwing his head back against the cushions. 

"You most defiantly have a sprain, possibly even a pulled muscle. Keep the ice pack on it for now. After dinner I'll put a bandage on it. 

"Unng...unn....ok"

"How about we eat dinner in here tonight, that way you won't have to jar your leg and we can all sit and talk hmmm?" Dr. Light suggested.

"Yaaaaa!!!" Rock cried running to get dinner.

Blues smiled , "..I....I'd like that very much father"

  
  


*******************

  
  


"With three votes against you.. you are the weakest link ....goodbye" the Tv blared.

"God I hate her" Blues commented taking another bite of potato salad.

"Hmmm, she is somewhat annoying" Dr . Light smirked, knowing he'd get a rise from Blues.

"Somewhat...somewhat !!" Blues snorted, " She a frigging pain in the ass. I mean..."

Rock sat with his chin resting on the inn table. He listened somewhat to the show and to his brother and Father quietly debating over this and that. He was happy. This was heaven to him, and the little bot couldn't fathom anything that would make the day any better............well maybe some ice cream.......yes defiantly ice cream. But no matter. Rock was allowing himself to drift off, when the phone suddenly rang.

"Hello, Dr. Light's " The Dr., answered, he spoke for a few minutes before hanging up.

"I'm sorry you two, there's a problem down at the lab, I have to go and fix it. I shouldn't be too long ok?"

"Ok dad" Rock nodded.

"Your leaving us?" Blues blurted out trying to raise himself off the sofa.

"Blues I'll only be a little while , And you have Rock with you" Dr. Light told the boy. He gave Blues a strange look at the sudden outburst. "Besides you are capable of taking care of yourself"

Blues seemed dazed for a moment, as if lost in memory, before shaking himself from the stupor and hastily agreeing "un..right..right..ya...I'll...I'll be fine "

"Good" Light smiled "now I want you to rest, lay down and stay off that ankle."

"Un..sure ya...ok" Blues spread out onto the sofa.

"Alright , I'll be back as soon as I can. Rock you do the dishes"

"Awww" Rock whined as he watched the Dr. leave "In all honesty is this really fair? Hey Blues whaddya think?"

"..........ya......not...not fair" Blues mumbled, a strange fear evident in his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued.........


	11. Dirty Little Secrets

His brothers keeper part ----11

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ahhhh...not fair not fair..." Rock grumbled as he put the last of the dishes away.

Rush barked at his heels, as he pushed a chair back at the table and turned the kitchen lights off

before going into the living room.

"Blues?" Rock whispered , as he approached the sofa, "Hey Blues"

The sandy haired boy was sleeping peacefully on the couch the Tv still going in the background. A green cat on his head.

"Shoo Tango," Rock scolded nudging the cat off his brother. He took a seat on the floor beside the sofa and watched the steady rise and fall of Blues chest.

"Unngg" Blues mumbled softly, wincing a little.

// His ankle is still bothering him // Rock realized. " Maybe I can help make you feel better" he whispered. He lifted up Blues shirt and gently began to rub soothing circles on his stomach. "Dad does this when I'm sick or hurt, it always makes me feel better."

Blues slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?" He felt someone touching him, and was suddenly flooded by many painful memories. He slapped the hand away from him "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. He started to lunge at Rock but his ankle gave out and he ended up on the floor. "Unnggg..arrghh.........unngg" Blues clenched his teeth, as his head began to swim.

"Blues ...I...I'm sorry...I just thought you....I just wanted to make you feel better" Rock babbled "I....I'm sorry..Blues" He put a hand on his brothers shoulder "....are you ..ok?"

Blues nodded his head "yes" . He pulled his knees up to his chest tucking them under his chin. Then folded his arms around his legs and put his head down between his knees. hugging himself into a tight little ball.

Rock watched him silently. "Blues....are you sure your ok?"

The sandy haired head bobbed slightly before jerking with a loud gasp.

"Blues...you....your..crying" Rock draped his arm over Blues shaking back. "Hey...I un...guess you don't like having your stomach rubbed huh?" Rock soothed, he tried to rub Blues shoulders but the older boy was sitting rigid as steel.

Blues shook his head "no" gasping again.

"Blues I'm sorry ....I didn't mean to upset you really" Rock pleaded with his brother. "Come on let's get back on the couch. Alright?" He tried to pick up the older bot, but was once more shoved away by an angry fist.

He crawled back over to where Blues still sat curled up. "Hey Blues come on what's wrong....what is it?"

Another gasp shook his brothers frame.

Rock took both of Blues shoulders in his grasp, and gave him a small shake. "Big brother....Blues...Blues......look at me"

Blues tilted his head up slowly. "Wily ' he rasped.

"Huh?" 

"Wily use to do that"

"Oh....uh..so you like miss him huh?'

"I wish " Blues laughed bitterly. "No"

"Tell me Blues...."

Blues looked at the coffee table as he began. "...Dr. Light ..had turned me on for....what he thought was the first time...................and discovered that I was blind. He was naturally very upset ...and....Wily.....he acted upset about the news too."

"Wily..." Rock stared.

"Yes. Wily was still.......working with Dr. Light. Though......now he had his own agenda.

He..had created another Robot. And someday's would take us to the river or for ice cream..or..".

"Another Robot....who?" Rock asked.

"..............Bass"

"Bass!" Rock breathed " then you fought Bass before I was created right?"

"No.............Bass was my best friend " Blues choked. "I know you wont believe me but Bass wasn't bad...not..not always. It happened slowly. He changed over the years. Kinda like a peach that you leave in the sun to long, it looks fine on the outside.......... you don't see how truly bad it is until you pick it up and find that it's rotted on the inside from neglect. Yes...Bass's spirit...his soul went bad.......he went bad. And after awhile he was too bitter and hateful to save........"

"How do you know all this about Bass?"

"It happened one hot summer day, when I was playing with him. I grabbed him by the waist and felt a horrible group of welts and slashes......B...Bass had been beaten black and blue......." Blues cried "And then it suddenly clicked...why he always wore those thick sweaters and pants, and why his mood had been getting darker and darker.

Bass was furious that I had found out.......He hurt me for that.....I think....I think he beat me to an inch of my life.....t..then..h..h.h. he just held me and..h.. hugged me and screamed..and cried...until he couldn't scream anymore. I still have nightmares ...with him just screaming and screaming over and over again..why couldn't you save me!!!" Blues was silent for a moment lost in his thoughts. "I'm sorry Bass, I wish I could have seen what was happening to you. That Wily was gone mad and was dangerous.

Then one night ......it happened . I was lying on the couch watching Tv with him. Dr. Light was off at a conference again . So it was just me and Wily. "

Rock listened intently barely taking a breath.

"He was rubbing my stomach...and I had almost fallen asleep then......then" Blues grimaced as if he couldn't fathom what he was trying to say as real. "H..he was rubbing my stomach..t..then. He ..started doing....weird things' Blues hugged himself tighter, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"What did he do to you?" Rock's concern evident, //anything that could upset my brother this much must have to be pretty bad //

"He...he.." Blues clenched his eyes shut, tears spilling down. "He..h..he put his hand down.....my pants...a...and....s..s..s started t..t.touching me d .d .down there" Blues continued to sob wiping the relentless tears away as fast as they slid down is chin. " I...wasn't very good at walking around without my vision..at the time....I...I tried t..t..t.to get away..b..but he caught...m... me . And....and...h..wa...a...nnnnn.....hurt...s.s..s.ssssoooooo..b...bad.dd.d.d.ddd" Blues threw his head back between his knees and bawled.

"Wily raped you!" Rock gasped. Blues gave him a startled look, before nodding his head.

Ya Blues I know what rape is ....and child molestation" Rock answered his brothers startled look.

"Oh god Blues I'm sorry...how...how come Dr. Light didn't do anything?"

"Dr. L..Light ....never knew' Blues mumbled " After Wily left me......just left me laying there and went home . I...got up and cleaned up all the blood....my... blood...from the floor, threw my clothes away and..took a shower...t..the ..l.l.longest hottest s..shower of my life. And I cried then.

For what had happened. For what could have happened . For what I had lost and for what I was going to become.

I was just like Bass. A perfect peach......then suddenly I wasn't perfect anymore...I never would be again...my innocence was taken from me...and I could feel myself starting to rot from the inside.

Bass was right, and that night ,even though I was blind ,I think I truly saw things clearly for the first time. I had to learn to cope with being blind... on my own. Or I would always be at someone's mercy . Just another peach left to decay from the inside out.

I left home that night. This is the longest I've been back since" Blues leaned his head against Rocks " I spent all my life trying to prove myself and being treated like shit because I was blind .

Then the one person who treated me justly......turned on me. I swore it would never happen again

I would not depend on anybody ever...So I learned to live with my blindness and ...myself . I may not be a perfect peach .... but...but maybe one with just a small bruise on it.

"Oh Blues," Rock wrapped his arms around the older boys neck "you can stay here ..with me and Dr.Light. You don't have to be alone ."

"Sometime's it's better to be alone Rock"

Sometime's but not all the time" Rock smiled "Don't peaches ever get lonely?"

"This peach doesn't need any more bruises" Blues huffed

But.."

"No"

"But you.."

"No"

"But Blues"

"No ok no.. I come back and eventually my peach will be crushed!!!"

"We..we'll make peach juice then!!"

"Rock for Christ sake I'm not a god damn peach, you can't make juice out of me it's a figure of speech!!!" 

"I know Blues !!!! Hells Bells would you stop seeing me as a little boy and start seeing me as your brother. You know something Blues, you are blind, and it's not cause you can't see but cause you can't feel!!! And that's a whole lot worse. I'm sick of your emotional constipation. Alright your want a figure of speech fine!!!. You're a peach..that's great, a bruised one maybe ..and you don't want to be a part of anyone's life because you don't wanna be hurt ...right. Well guess what peachy boy!! You are still gonna be hurt. Don't you get it!! Your hurting yourself Blues, you don't wanna get bruised again ,ok fair enough ,but if you hide yourself away then your gonna wilt and die under.... you.!!!

I can't say your never gonna get hurt again Blues, I can't say you won't get another bruise on that almost perfect peach ego of yours. But it doesn't mean you die. You change ..you grow. A peach doesn't die. It becomes something else. It may be all soft and bruised and mushy..so make it into juice. Different but still there. You gotta be willing to take the risk, willing to loose in order to gain"

"But it's hard Rock, when I'm here I just keep thinking what if ...what if he comes back what if he's waiting for me...what if Dr. Light tries something...."

"Blues!!!" Rock was appalled "That's dad your talking about !!"

"Their the same Rock!!!" Blues shouted " I know it's sick and perverted to think of dad that way but....but..Wily was my father too..I can't help it!!!"

"Wily's a monster, he hurt you and he betrayed dad.....we can fight him.

"Yes Wily's evil, he betrayed dad and he hurt me......but I can't fight him"

"why not?"

"Because somewhere in that monster is the kind , caring man who took me up on the rooftop to see a sunset....who taught me how to tie my shoes and read books..who..who..ate cherry ice cream with me ....and who..one day went crazy ....and left my life forever" Blues sniffed "I'm sorry Rock.....I ...I can't fight him"

Rock got up and began to pace the living room , he was angry. Angry at Wily and confused with Blues and his whole bizarre handling of the situation.

"Rock stop pacing .....wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Wily !!" Rock yelled "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!!"

"Forget it Rock, you can't afford to loose any...unnnn" Blues bit his bottom lip hard , dropping his head to gaze at the floor. "I..I'm sorry"

Rock turned and looked at his brother. Hard. As if seeing him clearly for the first time, and he realized something.....underneath all the sassy comments and the cruel putdowns was a sad lonely young boy,, who had seen more than his share of heart ache in his young life. Blues wasn't mean...he was scared. Scared of getting hurt again. So he kept everyone away from him.

Rock knelt in front of his brother . "Blues , it...it's ok. Your home and nobody is going to hurt you...you don't have to play tough guy anymore..at least not with me.

"Thanks Rock," Blues smiled "look do me a favor ...please.....please don't tell dad about....you know...please"

"It's not my secret to tell.....but you should tell him y'know?"

"Maybe.....someday" Blues sighed.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, before Rock suddenly bounced up with an idea.

"I got it " he cried, racing off to leave his brother sitting confused on the floor. Rock returned a few seconds later, with a pair of crutches. "Look we can go outside now"

"Crutches?"

"Ya come on ..lets go Blues !" Rock beamed.

Blues grinned shaking his head " Did anyone ever tell you you're the most optimistic robot ever ...I mean your always happy"

"It's good to be happy"

"I don't know happiness is contagious you know . You could start an epidemic " 

Rock thought about that for a moment "I think that would be a good epidemic to start "

Ya...ya I guess it would " Blues put a hand on Rocks shoulder "Rock ,promise me something "

"Un...ok what?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens in your life you'll never loose that innocence you carry with you..promise me....please.

"I ...I can't promise that to you Blues....not without lying...nobody could. But..... I promise that I will never give up..no matter what. I will never let go" Rock slung an arm around Blues waist to help him up. "Promise me Blues ...promise me that you won't give up. Don't be a peach or juice or anything but you. Be Blues, be my brother...promise me.... "

Blues hobbled on the crutches "I....................................Come on to the gardens "

  
  
  
  


To be continued ..............................

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. My Brother And Me

His Brothers Keeper --- part 12

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Rock....wait....wait up!" Blues called after the little bomber as he sped ahead of him.

"Come on Blues hurry!" Rock cried.

"Hunn...Rock ....I gotta stop...I...gotta rest" Blues panted. "Come on lets's sit down for a sec"

He hobbled over to a grassy hilltop and gingerly flopped down in the cool grass. "Ahhhh" 

Rock took a seat by his brothers side, staring up at the clouds as they drifted by. He looked over at his brother from time to time before finally working up his nerve and asking what was bothering him.

"Blues....what was Bass like ...before........you know?"

Blues sat back up, taking a deep breath, "He and I were inseparable Rock, the best of friends. We defied the rules and beliefs of our kind , we set no limits for ourselves, we ran against the wind. Sometimes it seems like yesterday, even though it was so long ago. Bass, he was beside me , a friend in the night, playing in the dark in the moonlights glow. 

And the secrets that we shared and all the mountains that we moved.

Our friendship caught like wildfire outta control till there was nothing left to burn and nothing left to prove.

And I remember what he once said to me . How he swore that the pain would never end.

I remember how he cried holding me oh so tight. Wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then.

  
  


Against the wind we were running against the wind. We were young and strong and running against the wind. 

  
  


After I left Dr. Light's that night I went on the road searching, trying to make sense of it all.

And the years went slowly past, and I found myself alone . Surrounded by strangers , but without a friend I found myself further and further from my home . 

A...and I guess somewhere I..just lost my way....there were oh so many roads.

Scared and confused ...I was living to run and running to live, never worrying about the pain or the loneliness I showed.

I moved eight miles a minute for months at a time , broke every rule that would bend . But I began to find myself searching ,searching, for shelter again and again.

  
  


Against the wind I was running against the wind. I found myself seeking shelter against the wind.

  
  


Rock nodded, plucking at the grass he sat on. "But you found shelter, right here with us "

"Ah yes those drifters days have past me now.. I have much more to think about . Family and commitments. When to stay put and when to bail out!~"

"Blues !!!" Rock laugh tackling him to the grass " you wouldn't bail out on me !!"

"Well...."

"Blues!" Rock pouted.

"Ok ok....huh Rock look over there"

"what"

"Super noogie!!" Blues whooped rubbing his knuckles into Rock's hair.

"Aghgg not fair raaaaa!" Rock resumed his tackle, and the two roll down the hill to the bottom.

"Ha hunn...ok ..ok..." Blues gasped , getting to his feet "you win"

Rock got up, laughing. "Ok.......tag your it !!' he turned and took off running .

Blues leaned on the crutches, "Oh ya this is fair !!!!!" he called. 

"Blues look ....lo...wow you look tired Blues" Rock said as his brother leaned against the railing, having finally caught up to the little whirlwind. He had led Blues on a chase through the gardens and eventually wound up here on the crossing bridge.

"Wow Blues look duckies !!" 

"Oh goodie...." Blues snorted .

"Don't you like duckies" Rock comented.

"Love them, " Blues stated "I hear they go very good with red wine"

"Blues!!!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

Rock, decided to ignore Blues and returned his attention to the ducks. leaning over the side. "Here duckie "

"Rock, be careful!!" Blues yelped grabbing him by the seat of his pants when he slipped.

"Sorry Blues' He eased himself off the rail and looked out across the water at the lights of the city, as they sparkled on the surface. The sun was almost gone and the lights shown like gems in the darkness. He wished Blues could see it....then as an afterthought he shut his eyes, and let his other senses take over. He was rewarded with a vivid picture of sounds and smells , that he hadn't noticed before. Something most people took for granted. 

"Hey Blues?" He asked looking at the waters smooth surface once more . "If I jumped off a bridge would you jump in after me?"

"I think we've already proven that one " Blues replied dryly. 

"Ok......If I FELL off of a bridge would you jump off after me ?"

"NO" Blues said matter of factly 

"Oh" Rock mumbled disappointed.

Blues turned to him, a warm smile on his face " No...I'd be at the bottom waiting to catch you" He wrapped an arm around his little brothers shoulder . "Come on Rock, we're way past curfew"

  
  


*********************

  
  
  
  


"I'm home" Dr. Light called as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Dad, shhhh!' Blues smirked pointing to his to his lap. Rock lay curled up fast asleep, his hands clinging to Blues shirt. 

Dr. Light smiled gently as he pick Rock up, and carried him off to his room.

Blues sat listening to the clock. It felt strange he'd only been here a couple of weeks and yet...he felt ...at home. Part of him was overjoyed at finally having his family to love and care for.......but another part of him cried out to keep his distance, and his independence. 

"No...I ....want a family . I can be independent and still be here....can't I?" Blues sighed // Rock's enthusiasm must be wearing off on me // he gave a small start when a weight fell on to his lap, "Hello Tango' he smiled patting the green tabby as Dr. Light came back into the main room. And sat next to him. Blues felt his stomach clench up, this was it, it was now or never. He had to tell his Father....... everything.

"Dad...I...I have something to ask you " he began.

"Hmmm go ahead"

"Can .....can I come home" his voice cracked a little at the end .

"Blues your always welcome here as long as you'll stay' Dr. Light said. He gave Blues a hug of welcome. 

Blues gasped is body tensing instinctively. He could feel himself sweating, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He wanted to tell him...but oh...how he wanted to turn and run as far and as fast as he could . Blues forced himself to sit down on the couch, taking Tango in his arms. He held the cat in a death grip to his chest. "D....dad..if...I... I'm going to stay. I can't keep this secret from you anymore.

Dr.Light sat next to Blues on the couch. "Go on Blues' he urged.

"There's something I gotta tell you...something ...I should of told you..a long...time ago...."

  
  
  
  


***************************

  
  


3 weeks later 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey Rock," Blues walked into his little brothers room.

"Hey," Rock smiled putting his pj's on. "How'd it go?" 

"Um...not too bad.....I guess" Blues shrugged "It's still kinda weird having to talk about well.....everything....but....but I feel happier ......I guess the therapy must be helping "

"How'd Dad take it when you told him?" 

"He wasn't happy ...I think he was upset that I kept it from him for so long...or that I felt I had to keep it at all...."

"Duh...Blues , despite what you think.. we do care about you ya know....especially Dad " Rock sat up on his bed. 

"Ya....I know ....I care too.....I....I just have a little trouble showing it...... that's another issue I'll have to work out." Blues ducked his head slightly.

"Just remember what I said, don't be anybody but you ...just you.....just be Blues . The REAL Blues" Rock stated putting a hand on the others shoulder.

"That's the problem Rock,...I've been so many places, seen so much..I've had so many disguises, been so many different people ..R...Rock I.......I don't know who the real Blues is anymore"

"That's why you have us......" Rock smiled " we're right beside you....and when you figure out who you are...we'll still be right beside you...........if you'll let us"

"I...I don't....I" Blues stammered

"Blues, don't give up, you can beat this......don't let it kill you" Rock pleaded.

Blues nodded holding his brother in a tight embrace, he sat down on the bed.

"You ok?' Rock asked, still held tightly against his brothers chest.

"Ya...ya" Blues wiped his eyes and let Rock breath again. "The shrink said I have some sort of complex going on...you know....from all the negative treatment I got for being blind, and when Wily......did.....th...that...to me .....she says I....retreated into myself....somewhat 

"Somewhat?" Rock cocked an eyebrow.

"She says I use my anger as a wall to keep others away from me."

"Wow , she's good" Rock smirked.

"And .......I have a problem with control" Blues mumbled.

"Nooooo" Rock teased "Not you!"

"Weeellllll........of course not. I have no problem with control as long as I'm in it"

"Oh Blues" Rock, sighed ..."Oh...you came up here to tell me something?.."

"Ya..." Bluess nodded " I came to say goodbye, and to give you this '

Rock gasped a little, as he took the paper from Blues hand. "M...my ..poem.."

"It's very good" Blues said.

"Thank you" Rock blushed. He let his finger trail over the bumps. Words he had written.

"You know Rock, I'm impressed. You learned Brail all by yourself" 

Rocks cheeks burned brighter, "Thanks..Bl-..goodbye?" Rock looked at Blues, his blues eyes shining "Where are you going?" 

Blues sighed, sliding off the bed. "Somewhere....I need time for me Rock. I like being part of a family ....but I have to get use to it ....ya know?" Blues asked hopefully.

Rock began to mumble something softly, and Blues realized he was reading his poem.

"Rock....Rock....come on..." Blues pleaded "Don't do this'

"But your leaving again.."Rock sniffed.

"But ..I'm coming back ....I promise. I'm here to stay. I just gotta take some time to adjust ....I'm not use to this........all of this............any of this . It's wonderful and terrifying all at once"

"Really?' Rock asked.

"Really, really " Blues hugged him. "we'll be together, me , you , Roll, Dad..Tango, Beat....even that annoying beast you call a dog"

"Rush is a great dog" Rock cut in.

"Ha ha ...ok...fair enough" Blues set him down. "Thanks Rock"

"For what?' The small bot asked.

"For helping to set me free of my own fears...." Blues smiled before walking out the door to his own room.

Rock looked down at his poem, A smile playing on his lips. He picked up a pen and added another line. 

  
  


Which way you going brother or need I ask

Cause I'll be waiting brother....your free at last.

  
  


The little blue bomber, never realized that he had fallen asleep at his desk. Nor did he notice when a shadow slipped into his room and gently laid him in his bed.

" If you see a shadow on your wall a night, don't be afraid cause it won't hurt you . It's only me watching over you" Blues whispered, quietly. Tiptoeing to the desk, he smiled as he brushed a hand across the new lines of the poem..and carefully, added another before creeping back out the door.

  
  


****************************

  
  


Rock sat on the rooftop watching the sunset as he often did now, he looked out over the endless fields where he'd seen Blues disappear....that morning. Part of him had wanted to go with him. But the other part knew that Blues had a wild streak and would always demand his time alone..he would always run against the wind ....that was just Blues.

"He's coming back" Rock told himself as he went into his room, and flopped down on the bed.

His fingers gazed a paper and he smiled, as he picked up his poem and guided his hands over the last four lines. 

// four lines? // He thought, Rock sat up and brought his hand across the page again.

  
  


I wont forget you brother for all eternity 

I'll always love you brother like you loved me.

  
  


Rock folded the page back up a smile on his face,

"Huh?" he reached out and pick up another page "What's this?' He slowly read the poem, a brightness coming to his eyes as he finished.

  
  
  
  


Rock carefully put both poems in his dresser. Then the little bot snuggled under the warm covers of his bed. Dreaming happy thoughts of adventures he and his brother would share...now that they had finally come to understand each other.

Rock smiled as he drifted off . Somewhere deep in his mind a poem swirled around in his thoughts. It would be treasured forever by his little heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If you ever feel alone

If your ever helpless with fear.

Remember that you have me. 

And I always will be near.

  
  


Always know that I care

No matter what I say, watch for suddle clues.

And when in need , you'll find me there.

Love you always, your big brother.....BLUES

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


END? 

  
  
  
  


* Ya I know I cheated a little -- Blues little spiel about him and Bass is actually a song 

By----Bob Seger ( Running Against the Wind ) But I thought it suited him so........

  
  
  
  


Viceroy--

  
  


Well that was it...I hope everyone enjoyed it. I actually really liked this story.. and I'm thinking of doing a sequel to it. That is if anybody wants a sequel........maybe.

Well for now that's it...I gotta finish all the others stories I have going ....I'm starting to get death threats from ticked off fans EEP!!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
